


A Master Returns

by intothemaddyverse



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemaddyverse/pseuds/intothemaddyverse
Summary: Still in a fragile state, you are forced to confront a mentor from your past. Tension is high between Din and the mystery figure. You now have to maneuver your way through a difficult conversation between the three of you, and then figure out the best way to explain everything to Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader
Series: Reunited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121054
Kudos: 4





	A Master Returns

Okay hold on, you just need to get your wits about you and assess the situation quickly. This is either going to be very bad or just incredibly awkward. Maybe both, it all depends on how you react. You just have to pretend you don’t know who this man is. Maker, why is Din holding your shoulders in a death grip? He only does that when he’s both terrified and furious. You’ve _got_ to hurry up and say something _,_ Din is looking at you like he’s about to beat the shit out of this man. Alright this’ll be fine. Just have to-

“What happened to her? I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name…you’re a Mandalorian right?”

Say something already _._

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Din looks back at you, loosening his grip slightly but breathing heavily. “Do you-is he…” Din can’t even get a full sentence out, it’s almost as if he’s not here. As if he’s in a different place entirely, and just left a sliver of himself to protect you.

“Come on angel, you know me. It’s been a while since you were training with your-“

Those words, he chose _those_ words. In that particular order.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?”

You close your eyes and let out a deep exhale. You were waiting for the perfect time to tell Din, and this is definitely not it. So much happened while you and him were separated. There were hardly any Jedi left, learning that you were force sensitive during the height of Imperial rule was terrifying. You did what you felt was right in order to learn how to properly defend yourself.

“The only person who can call her angel is me. I suggest you turn around and go back to Niima Outpost before I drag you there personally.” Din is standing right in front of you, blocking the sun but also your view. “It’s alright Din, I feel better now. If you can just help me up I’ll handle this.” That doesn’t seem to make Din any more relaxed, but it at least brings you into the conversation. Sitting on the ground getting sand in your clothes was not going to do anyone any good. He reluctantly lets go of your hands once you’re standing upright, but stays close behind you. You’re still a tad woozy, but you had to convince Din you were strong enough to leave his grasp and confront the man he was about to strangle.

“I never thought I would see you again Master, especially like this…” At this particular moment you can only see Din slightly in your peripheral vision, but you most certainly can hear him. You can _feel_ him. Maker, this is going to be so hard to explain later. The fact that this came back to haunt you is insanely frustrating but you know Din will understand…you _hope_ he’ll understand. You proceed with caution, choosing your words carefully. For a second you think Din stopped breathing, but then you hear a long sigh and feel as though this is the right moment to continue.

“You? With a Mandalorian??” You forgot how chatty he is. His bedside manner clearly hasn’t gotten any better but at least no one has attempted to kill each other yet. “You forgot to stay hydrated didn’t you? You always worked at your training harder than anything, nothing else mattered until you finished…” You hear Din grunt and take step closer to you. You turn your head slightly, as if you are answering your former master but directing the response at Din. “Yes, finishing _training_ was always my main focus, kept me distracted.” You place your hand on Din’s shoulder and give him a nod before turning to continue the cringe-worthy dialogue. 

“Master, do you remember how I would always talk about the boy who got away? This is him…”

You might as well have shot Din with his blaster, that just about killed him. He doesn’t know much about the intricacies of Jedi, but he can’t help but think that bringing up past feelings for someone isn’t something they would want you to do. Like Mandalorians, Jedi were given a specific purpose, a niche role in the galaxy. Different in principle, but not so distinct in action.

“Does he know?”

Shit. He helped you so much when you lost your family but he never knows when to read the situation and be _quiet._

“He…I…it never came up…” Din takes a step towards you, placing his left arm around your waist. “I’m sorry Master. it was wonderful to see you again, but we have to pack up and start heading out soon.” Please let that be enough. Din’s grip tightens slightly, making your heart rate increase just as you were starting to feel calm again. _Please,_ just leave. Noticing Din’s strong hold on you while you struggle to stand upright, he finally gets the hint.

“Always a pleasure to see you an-” 

With a sharp tilt of his head, Din tries to run past you but you stop him before he can. You close your eyes and take deep breath while keeping a firm grip on Din’s right forearm. “May the force be with you Master.”

He nods his head. “And also with you. Nice to meet you, um..”

“Mando” Din says, surprisingly not very harsh at all. He seems to be at peace with the notion that you clearly want him to leave. “Here, take this,” he says hesitantly, reaching out to Din with a canteen and small bag filled with tuanulberries and portion bread. “It’s not much, but it’ll surely help her regain the strength she needs to continue traveling.” He’s not wrong there. Din takes the water first, then the bag placing it on the ground beside him. “Thank you sir…” 

A quick smile in your direction is the last you will ever see of your old master. Din lets go of you for a brief moment, allowing a rush of exhaustion to drain the strength from your body. “SHIT! You lied to me!” Din says as he whips around to see you falling. Within a few seconds he practically catapults himself towards you, latching onto your upper body so that you don’t land face first in the sand. “I’m sorry Din,” you say as your lip begins to quiver. As rugged as he is, Din is very good at being gentle. It’s rather clumsy the way he sits on the ground, but that’s mainly due to your noodle-like state and his less than desirable positioning as he caught you. He slowly lowers himself to the ground, placing you delicately on top of him. You fit so perfectly in the contours of his body, your head resting on his armor as he wraps both arms around you.

“Din I’m sorry I lied, I didn’t mean to-”

“I wasn’t talking about him, I was talking about your health. We can’t figure out our next move until you’ve properly recovered.” Your eyes begin to well up with tears as Din places his hand on the back of your head. He slowly brushes your hair out of your face, the first tear of yours landing on his chest. “Hey,” Din whispers, using his gloved hand to cradle your head, the other still resting on your lower back. “You don’t have to explain now. When you’re ready to tell me, I’ll be ready to listen.”

***

How does one even begin a conversation on this topic. Imagine waking Din up and blurting out “you ready to hear about me being force sensitive??” That would send him into the next system. Actually…would it? The Jedi Order was long gone by the time you were both old enough to even grasp the concept of a Jedi. You never really _were_ a Jedi, just trained by one.

He wasn’t even officially given the title of “Master”. Okay, you’re spiraling. Calm down. Like he said before you’re stuck with each other now, learning that you’re force sensitive won’t ruin anything. Ugh, will it though? No, NO. Maker, _calm down._ After all you have been through together, this small bit of information you left out will be nothing more than a new conversation to be had.

***

It almost feels like you’re floating. Sailing through the waves of an ocean with nothing but each other to hold on to. Din breathes so deeply when he sleeps. It could be the fact that you’re resting on top of him, or that the gravity of each day still weighs heavily on him while he’s asleep. Each breath he takes lifts your entire upper body, leaving you both suspended in the cool desert air for a brief moment before falling back down to the grains of sand concaving around Din’s large stature. Why doesn’t he at least take his boots off? It can’t be comfortable to sleep like that. But then again, who wants sand in between their toes?

***

The sun has completely disappeared by now. Hopefully when you reach the marketplace there will be a vendor selling clothes. You still have a good amount of credits stashed away, hopefully enough for a proper meal and a new jacket. You’re trying the best you can to control your shivering, but to no avail. A small grunt comes out through the modulator. “You’re cold aren’t you?” He tries to hug you tighter, but for some odd reason you feel like this is the right time.

“Din?” You say as you look up at him, studying the curves and sharp edges of his helmet with worry in your eyes. “I…I’m ready to tell you…”

His body suddenly tenses up. Great. Your mind is already running through a variety of ways this conversation could go, none of them ending well. You carefully place your hands on either side of Din to lift yourself up, arms still shaky.

“You poor thing…” 

He sounds awfully discouraged. The extent of your heat exhaustion was immense, clearly he must have known you wouldn’t be fully recovered at this point. “I hate seeing you like this…it scares me.” Did he just say it _scares_ him? You weren’t around to witness the legendary bounty hunting you heard whispers of, but the descriptions of it made him sound like the most terrifying person in the galaxy. Surely there aren’t many things that legitimately scare him anymore. But then again, it’s been a _long_ time.

“I’ll be alright Din, the fruit and water will help me a great deal.” Now sitting beside him, the fire he made crackling in the silence, you contemplate the best way to explain everything to him. Grogu has been napping practically all day, if it weren’t for a few soft coos coming from his pod you would definitely be worried.

“Okay so, um…do you know what force sensitivity is?” you say as a sudden wave of anxiety surges through you. Din lets out a sigh. _Great,_ this is already going south.

“You need to calm down love, you know me. You’re _marrying_ me. Sure, it’s been a while since we last saw each other on a regular basis, but I haven’t changed. I wish you had told me sooner but I’m not mad at you.” Okay, that’s good. You aren’t sure why you thought he would be upset, but the amount of relief you feel releases the tension from your body nonetheless. “I do not know what force sensitivity is, can you explain it to me?”

Oh Maker _,_ that was the most endearing thing you’ve ever heard. What a sweetheart, and he’s _yours._

“Actually, one quick question,” Din says with genuine curiosity. “Why did you call him Master? Doesn’t he have a name?”

“Yes, but it’s irrelevant. I use the term ‘Master’ as a sign of respect.” Din wraps his arm around you as you allow your hand to caress his inner thigh.

“STOP THAT” he exclaims while retracting his arm and turning his body away from you. “There’s no way I can intently listen and grasp what you’re telling me if you do that.” You let out a small, timid laugh. “Sorry,” you say while letting your shoulders fall and head droop downwards.

“Hey, it’s alright. Start again from the beginning. Can you describe to me what the force is?”

Oh no. You feel it coming and try with every ounce of energy you have to stop it, but it’s no use. You let out the loudest and longest yawn humanly possible. Before you can continue, your mind begins to wander. It’s so hard to create a proper response when you’re this tired. “Actually Din…please don’t be upset with me...” He tilts his head slightly as If he’s trying to read your mind. Maybe that’s how he thinks the force works.

“Can I tell you tomorrow instead? I can show you how I use my abilities in real life situations when necessary. I’ll be able to show you how I can connect with Grogu…”

“Really?? You woke me up only to change your mind?” Shit, there it is. He’s upset now. Hold on…did he really just gloss over you saying you can connect to Grogu??

“I’m _sorry!_ I shouldn’t have said anything, I-”

“I was joking. Yes, you can tell me tomorrow. Now get over here, I have two free arms that need an angel to hold on to.” You stand up slowly to prevent collapsing on top of him. He reaches for your hands and gives you the stability you need to lower yourself in between his legs. Holding you in a warm embrace, he whispers in your ear. The last words you hear before falling asleep make your heart do a summersault in your chest.

“I’m going to get you for that.”


End file.
